<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine in my pocket, good soul in my feet by Satodee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607292">sunshine in my pocket, good soul in my feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satodee/pseuds/Satodee'>Satodee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, being the stupid couple they already are, domestic in a way, morning fluff, rate T for felix's swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satodee/pseuds/Satodee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooping him closer, Sylvain buries his nose in the dark hair and closes his eyes, a dramatic groan escapes his lips after inhaling and holding his breath for a few seconds.</p><p>“Hmm yes, you smell like—”</p><p>“Don't you dare say cheese.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine in my pocket, good soul in my feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Real short modern au Sylvain and Felix just living their lives:&gt;</p><p>Title taken from 'Can't Stop The Feeling' by Justin Timberlake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain flops back into bed after his morning routine, his mouth tastes minty and refreshed but nothing like diamonds, although the toothpaste they bought boasted about the volcanic minerals it contains on their new metallic red packaging. Not gonna lie, Sylvain somehow feels slightly disappointed.</p><p>“Seriously? We're just gonna stay in bed like this again?”</p><p>Felix raises his eyes from his phone, questioning not only Sylvain but also himself, seeing he is the one currently staying under the blanket in the comfortable corner against the wall. He already went to the bathroom half an hour ago when Sylvain was still chasing after his dreams, snuggling into his pillow and claiming the rest of the blanket greedily while Felix was climbing over him to get his feet onto the floor.</p><p>“It's not fair when you're in bed and I'm not.”</p><p>Sylvain mutters as he makes his way closer, pushing the bridge of his nose onto the subtle curve of Felix's cheekbone. Felix grunts softly, he reaches up and leaves his phone on the windowsill before it goes missing in the nest of sheets and blanket.</p><p>“I was waiting for you to wake up, asshole.” He protests without any heat, tilting his head to allow more exposed skin for Sylvain to press his lips on his neck.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sylvain smiles against his pulse, carding his fingers through Felix's long silky hair. “Well, I'm up now, but I see someone's still in bed.”</p><p>He proceeds to lean half of his body on Felix, who shifts and adjusts his pose under the familiar and comforting weight. “Hmm, you smell like...” Sylvain's voice is low and husky, he takes a deep breath under Felix's jaw and continues, “Like sleep. Kinda stinky. Love it.”</p><p>Felix clicks his tongue and shoves his face away, shooting Sylvain daggers with those pretty but searing ember eyes.</p><p>“<em>You</em> stink. Ugh, I can smell the soap.”</p><p>“What? You bought it.”</p><p>Sylvain replies innocently, his back hitting the mattress while Felix struggles to sit up.</p><p>“Doesn't mean I like the smell.”</p><p>“Really?” Sylvain sniffs at the back of his palm, “I kinda like it.”</p><p>“I hate it.”</p><p>Swinging his leg over Sylvain's hips, Felix straddles on top of him and raises his hand to tug a few strands of hair behind his ear. Sylvain stays under his thighs and watches him smoothing the rest of it to the same side over his shoulder.</p><p>“C'mere, beautiful.” Sylvain whispers, extending his arms towards Felix.</p><p>“No.” Felix frowns and turns his face away, but locks his fingers around Sylvain's thicker ones anyway. “I told you. You <em>sti—</em>”</p><p>Sylvain doesn't give him a chance to finish, he yanks the lithe body down with a bit of force and Felix falls in surprise, collapsing onto his chest briefly before pushing himself up again. There is a smile tugging at the corner of Sylvain's lips. Smug. Taunting.</p><p>And... honestly, very handsome.</p><p>Felix pounces.</p><p>They wrestle on top of the blanket, half of it is dropping onto the floor but that is the least of their concerns right now. Their legs tangle together, hands on each other's wrists, teeth sinking playfully on forearms and chins, laughing and yelling like they are kids again.</p><p>Felix flips himself over, the squash of his shoulder on Sylvain's sternum is not the most comfortable thing but Sylvain holds his grip and runs his free hand mercilessly along Felix's side, fingertips raking across the sensitive skin below his ribs.</p><p>
  <em>“Motherfu—”</em>
</p><p>Felix's swear ends abruptly as he gasps for air. Sylvain snorts an ungraceful and triumphant laugh but it quickly turns into a wail when Felix digs his nails into his bicep and rolls away.</p><p>“Dude! Ow, I told you before your nails are fucking sha—”</p><p>Slender fingers fist at the collar of Sylvain's shirt, bringing him forward and making him swallow the rest of his complaint down his throat.</p><p>“Shut <em>up</em>.”</p><p>Felix hisses, thin lips barely pulled away from Sylvain's mouth. He kisses him again, deeper this time, before moving to nuzzle his cheek against the light stubble. Sylvain exhales contentedly, wrapping his arms around Felix. He slips a large hand under the old t-shirt with palm flat on his back, stroking mindless patterns on Felix's smooth skin.</p><p>“I thought you've shaved already.” Felix props his upper body on his elbows, the back of his fingers brushing lightly along Sylvain's jawline.</p><p>“I thought you'd think I look hot like this.” Sylvain teases, lifting an eyebrow while dragging out a confident smirk.</p><p>“Hm,” Felix squints, biting onto the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face before replying. “Debatable.”</p><p>Sylvain chuckles heartedly and Felix can feel it rumbles through his chest. He couldn't help but to smile at the man in front of him, the only person in this world he would do such silly things with, like wrestling in their bed and filling the room with laughter in a lazy summer morning despite them being two full-grown adults.</p><p>“Felix, my fierce li'l kitten— you're adorable.”</p><p>Scooping him closer, Sylvain buries his nose in the dark hair and closes his eyes, a dramatic groan escapes his lips after inhaling and holding his breath for a few seconds.</p><p>“Hmm yes, you smell like—”</p><p>“Don't you dare say <em>cheese</em>.”</p><p>Felix's toes search for their hostage under the covers, he clings them around the soft skin above Sylvain's ankle and waits, getting ready to strike whenever the timing is right.</p><p>“...you smell like home.”</p><p>Okay. That was unexpecting.</p><p>With a blink of hesitation, Sylvain has already shifted his body and unknowingly slid his leg away from the threat in the shadows. He presses his lips on Felix's temple and plants a chaste kiss there, the tip of his nose lingering along his hairline.</p><p>“Oh hey,” Sylvain mumbles, and sniffs again. “Smells like bread here.”</p><p>“...Are you just hungry this whole time?”</p><p>Felix snaps, but the damage is done. The fuzzy feeling swelling in his chest is spreading in a rather concerning rate. Guess he is never too old to fall for Sylvain's honeyed words. Sweet, but honest.</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Sylvain moves to the edge of the mattress and leaves the bed. “Let's get some breakfast.”</p><p>Sunlight brightens up the room when Felix pulls open the curtains, it is already past ten.</p><p>“Hey babe.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Felix is making the bed, he looks over his shoulder and sees Sylvain leaning against the door frame.</p><p>“Do you want coffee, tea,” Sylvain pauses and winks, charming as ever. “...Or me?”</p><p>An abandoned shirt is sent flying across the room. Sylvain quickly reaches out attempting to catch it in midair, but misses when it lands onto the floor before even hitting the target.</p><p>“Shut the <em>fuck</em> up, Gautier.”</p><p>Sylvain bends down to pick it up, he laughs as a ball of sweatpants hits him, this time straight onto his face.</p><p>“Love you too, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>